wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
Devastation
History The mythological titan Cronus swallowed almost all of his children, including previously unknown gods named Titan, Oblivion, Disdain, Arch, Slaughter, and Harrier. He did this out of fear that his children would one day rise up against him and dethrone him. Centuries after Zeus successfully accomplished this feat, Cronus released the remaining children who did not escape his bowels. These unknown gods became his new pantheon, which he used to destroy various gods on his new ascension to power. One obstacle Cronus came to know was the champion of Olympus: Wonder Woman. In order to defeat the Amazon, Cronus devised a plan to create a dark mirror image of Wonder Woman whom he could call as a champion of his own. Similar to Diana, Cronus formed the image of a child out of Themyscirian clay. He breathed life into it and called her Deva. He then had his dark children each bless the new creation with evil gifts. Thus Devastation possessed each of Wonder Woman's abilities, but with a dark twist to them. Wonder Woman During her initial battle with Wonder Woman, Deva discovered that Diana would be a difficult opponent as they seemed evenly matched. Instead Devastation decided to focus her attention on Diana's newest protege Cassie Sandsmark. Entering her mind, Deva convinced Cassie that Diana was actually Devastation. Diana watched in horror as her close friend attacked her repeatedly as Devastation watched happily from the sidelines. Eventually her illusion was revealed and Devastation was given information that proved to be a potentially brutal blow to her. Diana had used the time traveling powers of Themyscira to travel back to just before Deva's creation and placed several drops of her own blood on the clay that would be used to create Devastation. Thus Deva and Diana share the same genetic make-up which includes partial DNA. Diana explains to Deva that this means she has just as much chance to live her life positively as Diana has. That whatever choice Devastation makes in life is solely up to her. Devastation then left the battle repulsed by Diana's revelation. Wishing further revenge against both Diana and Cassandra, Deva later gave some of her blood to Doctor Poison to create biological monsters to battle Diana and also formed a temporary team of youthful villains to battle Cassie and her team of friends Young Justice. Powers and Abilities Gods given power *Harrier gave the gift of speed and flight *Disdain gave the gift of beauty and the ability to control emotions *Titan gave strength and the gift to create earthquakes *Slaughter gave the precision of the killer and the knowledge of the way to immediately kill any living thing *Arch gave the gift of a cunning strategist's mind that flows like quicksilver *Oblivion gave the gift to enter one's memory and shape it to her will Others Deva was able to use the powers of the Lasso of Truth against Diana, discovering her strengths and weaknesses. Devastation also has the original ability to revert her appearance from that of a child to a grown adult woman. Category:Comic Book Characters __NOWYSIWYG__